criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Corpse Which Smelled Right/Dialogues
Alan Smith: , somebody reported a theft in the Shopping Mall "Newville I". Get that thief and bring them to me! Evan: Chief? It's 5 in the morning. Alan Smith: GO! Evan: Gino! You'll get that thief and we'll look into the mall. Evan: , I'm sure that it's that new criminal, "Doodley". He's known for drawing anything where he steals. Evan: That scent... it comes from the perfume shop. But it's like... every perfume just exploded. Evan (phone): Gino! Look for the thief! Evan: Hey! There's... a corpse in the perfume shop! Chapter 1 Investigate Perfume Shop Evan: I don't know how this man died, but his head is smashed! Evan: Look at this timetable. The last three shops to close are the perfume shop, the butchery and the candy shop. Evan: We should ask the mall guard who own those shops. Maybe the murder took place last night. Evan: Oh, there he is. He's... OH NO! Evan: DAVID HICKETS! Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: I can't imagine what the murder weapon could be, but it's a big and heavy object. It hit this man on the head and destroyed his skull. Daniel: I found traces of alcohol in the victim's lungs, but it entered there when he was already dead. Daniel: And the alcohol exactly, belonged to a perfume called Eau Citron. But the victim wasn't using it! Daniel: There were also black hairs on the corpse. Your victim's blond, so they came from your black-haired killer! Ask David Hickets about the shops David: You again? Evan: What do you think our reaction is? Your guard job is worthless. Evan: Just be quick. Who works in the perfume shop, candy shop and butchery? David: I'm not sure about the perfume shop. It opened very recently. David: The candy shop is under charge of Herman Yoth. And in the butchery, Cecil Ister. Evan: Cecil Ister? Oh, dear! Thanks, David. Talk to the butcher about the murder Cecil: I told you I could open a butchery in another place. What? Is it a crime? Evan: We're asking the questions here. Do you know a man called Herman Yoth? Cecil: Yes. He works at the candy shop in the mall. Why? Evan: There's been a murder and he could be a suspect. Do you know any crazy killer in the mall? Cecil: Well, Herman wasn't right in the brain. Maybe he. Evan: That Herman Yoth would be a perfect suspect, I think. We need to look for him. Evan: And why don't we get back to the mall? To investigate a bit more, y'know. Investigate Mall corridor Evan: , do you think this bucket could be our murder weapon? I know, it's not bloody, but who knows. Maybe the killer washed it. Evan: We need to take fingerprints. Examine Bucket Evan: Great! Now let's see who these prints belong to. Examine Fingerprints Evan: So this bucket and these prints belong to a certain Chandler Beemie. Evan: Before we talk to him, I'd like to check the perfume shop again, can we? Investigate Perfume Shop Evan: Look, ! A bottle of Eau Citron. Let's see if someone left prints here. Evan: Oh, and let's talk to that guy Chandler too. Examine Bottle of perfume Evan: Those prints look perfect! Now let's send them to the lab. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: Next time give me something harder, boys! These prints were a child's game. Lindsey: Those fingerprints belong to a woman called Valerie Bade. And she works in the perfume shop! Evan: , we need to talk to that woman now. It's already 6 a.m. and the mall is opening. Contact Valerie Bade Valerie: I work here! Let me in! Evan: This is a crime scene, Ms Bade. We found your fingerprints in a bottle of perfume. Do you use Eau Citron? Valerie: Yes, I love it's lemon aroma. I reccommend it to customers. See if Chandler Beemie works in the mall Chandler: I'm the mall cleaner, yes. What happened? Evan: We found a corpse in the perfume shop. And you, Mr Beemie are a suspect. Chandler: Oh. And who died? Evan: We don't know yet, but when we identify the victim, you'll be summonned again. Chapter 2 Gino: , I did some research on Herman Yoth. He's your victim, indeed! Gino: And here's the thief. You were right. He's Doodley! Doodley: I hope you don't mind I wear my balaclava. My face... I don't like to show it. Evan: So be it. Did you rob the mall? Doodley: The gates were closed, they didn't let me in! Before I could break in, you were already here. Evan: You're going to jail for intent of burglary. That's for acting clever. Gino: It's a shame he wasn't of use. Meanwhile, people are going to the mall to do their shopping. Evan: Our crime scenes! , let's have a third look at the shop, we need to clear it quickly. Investigate Shop counter Evan: I hadn't noticed this trapdoor before, ! It looks like a safe, but it's locked. Evan: Will you open it? David: , I need to talk to you. Evan: Ok. And let's see what this good man wants. Examine Trapdoor Evan: This... this is a cash register! A bloody one! Evan: It could be our murder weapon, so let's send it right away to Daniel. Analyze Cash register Daniel: This cash register happens to be your murder weapon, ! Well investigated. Evan: But, we found it inside the shop, hidden into a trapdoor! Evan: Let's have a closer look at it, and we'll also ask Valerie why it was there. Examine Cash register Evan: Great molecules you found there on the cash register! Let's identify them in our scientific database. Examine Molecules Evan: So our killer is wearing sodium hypochlorite. Now recognising them would be a matter of minutes. Evan: Our database says: "Other names: bleach". Hey, it's bleach! Evan: Well, Chandler obviously uses bleach. He's got to do the cleaning, so let's take a look at his cleaning storage. Investigate Cleaning storage Evan: , this is a bottle of bleach! Why don't we collect a sample to see if it has something suspicious? Examine Bottle of bleach Evan: This should be bleach, . It doesn't look like that! Evan: Let's better send it to Sabrina before jumping to conclussions. Analyze Bleach sample Sabrina: This substance contains bleach, . But I found many other things. Evan: Eau Citron? Sabrina: Can't even tell water from cyanide, it was a big mix! It'd have taken me days of work. Sabrina: But I could determine toxic components. Mr Beemie is leaving all toxines in the mall's floor. Evan: So he must have already contamined our crime scenes! , we need to tell him to stop NOW! Ask Chandler to stop cleaning Chandler: So, who's your victim? Evan: Herman Yoth. Does it ring any bell? Chandler: F*ck! He was too confident, always trusting everyone. Evan: What we came to tell you, is that you have to stop cleaning for a while. We found toxines in the bleach you're using. Evan: What is bad for us, as you're washing away important leads. Chandler: I understand. I must have dropped Eau Citron on it. I always carry some in case the scent goes away. Interrogate Valerie Bade about the murder weapon Evan: Miss Bade, we found a bloody cash register hidden into the shop trapdoor. What do you have t- Valerie: Are you saying I killed Herman? What happens with you? Evan: When did we say that Herman Yoth was the victim? Valerie: Oh, come on. Why don't you ask anyone around? It's not a breaking news! The security guard needs to talk to you David: I checked the administration sheets to see who works in the perfume shop, as you had asked me. David: And it's a woman called Lillete Noah. I bought a bottle of Eau Citron from her once. Evan: But, we have already talked to Valerie! Evan: Forget it. Thanks, David. We'll look for her. Question Lillete about the shop Lillete: Herman's dead? Dang, I told him to take care of himself! Evan: Who did he have to be aware of? You, maybe? Lillete: No. But that spooky butcher, I never liked him. And he never liked Herman. Always carrying that cleaver, he seemed way too dangerous. Lillete: If he'd just listened to me... Evan: , do you remember what Cecil said about Herman? "Herman wasn't right in the brain", he said. Evan: What do you think about "wasn't" and not "isn't". We hadn't told him he was dead! Let's confront him. Confront Cecil about what he said of the victim Evan: Cecil, we came to tell you that Herman Yoth is the victim. And as you'd mentioned your dislike for him, it could be useful talking to you. Evan: When did you hear about the murder? Cecil: Now. And please leave me, I want to do more important things. Chapter 3 Evan: It's becoming late, and we're still here without a killer behind bars! Evan: We have this man, Cecil, who hated Herman, and the misterious-looking Valerie. Evan: Oh, and the other suspects who look innocent. What can we do next? We have advanced rather not too much in this case. Evan: We could talk to our suspect Lillete Noah. We know nothing about her. Interrogate Lillete Noah Evan: Good evening, Miss Noah. Can we ask you a few things? Lillete: Y-yes, I think. Evan: You work in the perfume shop, then you must wear many perfumes, right? Lillete: Yes. I love Eau Fleur. Sometimes I lend Valerie a bit from my bottle. Lillete: But she carries on using Eau Citron. The thing is that I'm allergic to some of its components. And its scent's horrible. It's like when you clean the floor with bleach. Evan: It's enough, thanks. Evan: Then, Lillete uses bleach, but she's allergic to Eau Citron. Evan: What do you say we go look in the corridor again? Maybe we can find more than buckets this time. Investigate Bar tables Evan: , we should've seen this before! Before our eyes all the time, and we find it now. Evan: It's just- Evan: NO! D*mn, it fell... I didn't do it, , I swear! It dropped. Evan: Well, let's restore it and... I'm just sorry. Evan: And there's Valerie back at the shop. Let's talk to her one more time. Examine Broken surveillance camera Evan: It... it looks really great, congratulations. Let's send it to the lab. Analyze Surveillance camera Lindsey: Well, what I have to say is that your victim wasn't murdered in the perfume shop. Evan: No? Then where did he die? Lindsey: It happened in the mall second floor. But the camera only caught the moment in which the killer got in the elevator and came back with Herman, dead. Lindsey: Y'see, that elevator only holds up to 500 lbs, so when you get in, it shows the weight it's carrying. Lindsey: And with a zoom, the elevator's screen showed 190 lbs! Evan: So our killer weighs 190 lbs! Lindsey: Yes, but only when carrying a cash register. Your killer weighs 180 lbs actually. Have a chat with Valerie Valerie: Wait, don't come in! I'm cleaning the shop with bleach, you can't step on the shop. Evan: We only... wanted to ask you if there's something else you can tell us. Valerie: Yes. Go bother someone else, I'm tired of you! Evan: Sh*t, she didn't talk! But at least we know she uses bleach too. Evan: The mall is about to close, almost every crime scene was contamined by shoppers. Who can we get info from? Evan: Cecil Ister, you say? Well, let's try. Try your luck with Cecil Cecil: You don't happen to have some bleach, true? It's to clean a bit the counter. Evan: Yes, we always carry a bottle in case we have a hygiene emergency. Evan: We didn't come at you to lend you bleach. We want to talk about Herman. Cecil: Sorry, but I won't waste my time with ridiculous speeches. Evan: Why does everyone refuse to talk? The only thing we learnt is that he uses bleach. Evan: I think this is our last step. What else can we do? We checked the shop, the corridor, and... Evan: Chandler's storage! I'd forgotten about it! Evan: I don't think we can get much from three brooms and some detergent, but what's option B? Investigate Cleaning trolley Evan: Look, ! Chandler Beemie forgot his smartphone in the cleaning trolley. We should bring it back... Evan: But we'll keep it. And unlock it first, of course. Examine Smartphone Evan: You get in smartphones better than how Doodley gets in malls! Ha ha! Evan: Oh, bad joke. Let's give this phone to Lindsey. Analyze Smartphone Lindsey: It looks like Herman and Chandler were good friends. They messaged each other very usually. Lindsey: More or less, Herman was in love with Valerie Bade and Chandler tried to encourage him so that he'd express his feelings to her. Lindsey: So he decided to do it and even recorded a video, but before he could get to the perfume shop... Lindsey: Someone else got to Herman and killed him! And the image is so blurry to see something but I can say your killer wears a purple neckerchief! Evan: Then we've got everything we need. Let's arrest that mall killer, . Arrest killer Evan: Valerie Bade, you are under arrest for the murder of Herman Yoth. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you s- Valerie: But, what happened? It was the perfect crime! Evan: Perfect? You left a corpse in your own workplace! Why did you kill him? He loved you! Valerie: Love me? Herman didn't love me, he only wanted my body! He always stalked me! Valerie: So I had to defend myself. Then, I took the shop register to the second floor and if he wanted to touch me, I'd hit him. Valerie: And I did. After that, I took him to the shop and left. I thought he'd get up, I didn't mean to kill him. Evan: Then why did you hide the murder weapon inside a trapdoor? Valerie: It was covered in blood, I would've never left it for exposition! Evan: And you cleaned the shop with bleach to remove every evidence, didn't you? Valerie: You had already talked to me twice. I thought you'd get me. Valerie: Your Honor, that man was an animal, he wanted to rape me! Isn't that a crime too? Esteban Gonzalez: Yes, but it doesn't mean you're not a criminal too. This Court knows, however, you acted in your defense. Esteban Gonzalez: But you carried a corpse with you, and hid the weapon. That makes the crime even worse! Valerie: I didn't want to kill him. Esteban Gonzalez: But you did! Thereby, the Court of Law condemns you to 10 years and 6 months in jail with parole in 5 years. Session is adjourned! Evan: What I don't like, among other things, of David Hickets is that Valerie carried a corpse in the elevator, and he didn't even see it! Evan: Maybe he sleeps during night shifts. Evan: We could do something different to forget this case. We can go and buy something. I want to get a nice jewel for my flat. Evan: Do you know the Ohdie Jewellery? The Ohdie Family is one of the richest in this district. Additional Investigation Gino: , Lillete Noah, David Hickets and Chandler Beemie want to talk to you urgently. Gino: They say Doodley also took another things from the mall. Evan: Doodley? Those people are fools, we sent him to jail! Gino: He's... He's free. Looks like his lawyer was better than 's one. Ha ha. Evan: Free? It can't be! Let's see if he stole something else. Ask Lillete what she had stolen Evan: You reported a theft, Miss Noah. Is that true? Lillete: Well, yes and no. I talked about a possible theft, perhaps related to Doodley. Lillete: One of the bottles of Eau Fleur we keep in store went missing. Who else could have done it? Evan: Well, if this is a crime, we should take a look at the crime scene. Excuse me, we have to investigate. Investigate Shop counter Evan: When I joined the force, I expected more action than garbage's scent. And I think you did too, . Evan: But what are the other options? Examine Trash bag Evan: These are glass shards which might belong to an Eau Fleur bottle, ! Evan: We must restore it to see it! Examine Glass shards Evan: This IS a bottle of perfume, . Well done! I know it looks like the White Flower perfume... Evan: But it's Eau Fleur, it's... bigger... and more expensive! Evan: Well, let's... let's take a sample if you want! Examine Bottle of perfume Evan: The liquid sample looks good! We have to let Sabrina say if it's Eau Fleur. Analyze Liquid sample Sabrina: What did you want to find in the bottle? Fingerprints? Evan: Just tell us if it's White Flower or Eau Fleur. Sabrina: Sorry, tough guy. The sample is Eau Fleur, but I had a look at the bottle and it has Lillete Noah's prints all over it. Evan: Well, so she's the thief! What does this mean? Ask Lillete about the bottle of Eau Fleur Lillete: Yes, I dropped the bottle on purpose. But it was because you'd suspect a thief and go catch that Doodley. Evan: You made police officers move around because you broke a bottle? We could call it a felony! Lillete: If I have to pay a fine, I don't mind. Take it, and we're ok, yes? See what info about Doodley David Hickets has David: Doodley came back here, , I know it! His typical doodles appeared in the mall after you left. I thought he was in jail. Evan: He was, but... Well, we'll look here and tell you the news. Investigate Mall corridor Evan: This grafitti, is a bit faded. There are some weird drawings, but I can see pieces of text. Evan: What do you say we decipher the writing to see what it says? Examine Faded grafitti Evan: "Best criminal". Well, I doubt it. The best criminal is about to be caught! Evan: We're gonna identify this handwriting or paintwriting in our database. Examine Handwriting Evan: Tell me the grafitti writer is Doodley, please, ! And? Evan: Gary Perkins? Who the heck is Gary Perkins? Is it Doodley? We have to say something to David Hickets! Inform David Hickets about the grafitti David: And? Do you have something against Doodley? Evan: The grafitti was painted by a certain Gary Perkins, but in later investigation we'll have to see if he's Doodley. Remember his identity is not known. David: Oh, well. It's something, isn't it? Can I invite you to a meal in the mall bar? Chandler Beemie requested your help Chandler: Everyone is talking about Doodley, but I won't risk saying anything before I've got prooves. Chandler: The thing's that I lost my green cleaner. And... I can't find it. Evan: What's a green cleaner? Is it green? Chandler: No, it's transparent, but it's called green because it protects the natural environment. Evan: Didn't know you were an activist! We'll look for that cleaner in your trolley. Investigate Cleaning trolley Evan: Do you think that ecologic cleaner may be here? Well, we have to see it ourselves to know. Examine Plastic bag Evan: This is a cleaner, but is it the green one? Yes, yes. I know. Let's take a look at the barcode. Examine Faded barcode Evan: Amazing, ! Now let's send the barcode to Lindsey. Analyze Barcode Lindsey: These products have a label, I don't know what happened to this one. But it's green cleaner for sure! Lindsey: I always like to go past the limits, so I wanted to know if it the bottle is Chandler's and I can tell you he bought it himself. Evan: Great work, Lindsey! Now let's bring the cleaner back to Chandler. Give the cleaner to Chandler Chandler: This is my green cleaner, , yes! Thank you so much? Chandler: Would you like to come to a protest with me? Evan: And why will you protest? Chanlder: Did you hear about Green Year Parade? People cut lots of plants and flowers, killing them, to show them the pageant. I'm against it! Chandler: In case you come, just take this with you. You're welcome! Category:Dialogues